My Weird Dreams
by ju4nc4rlo5cv
Summary: My Dreams are weird! In my dreams, I'm a guy named Boroto and my little sister is in love with me? Oh man! What should I do?


My weird dreams

April 4th, 2013

I'm a different person (a guy) like somewhere at age of 19, and I had a brunette sister (Age 18) and she has a crush on me, and wants to be married, but we ended up arguing that I don't want to marry her because it doesn't seem right, or its some joke or prank, so I got angry, and ran to my house, and then the next day I packed up my bags, and left without telling my sister to the airport and never to see her again...and she was sad as fuck. I might have another dream or continuation, but I think it's getting good.

April 5th, 2013

I dream of it again! In the dream, It's been three years now, and everything is much better, and I also found out my dream character's name was Boroto, and the sister's name is Kiri. Continuing on, I was with a girl, and she's probably my girlfriend, and I had to admit, she's so damn pretty. Continue on with the dream, my phone was ringing...it's my sister. I ignored the call, but then again my phone keeps ringing and its her again. So I answered it. Silence for 3 seconds and then,"how is she, Brother, is she nice?". The tone of her voice was so murderous and humiliated. I immediately grab my girl and ran. I woke up, and wrote it down. So it's getting so thrilled rite now! I wonder what be next? Will I fall in love with my sister? Will I marry her? Will I ever mate with her? Will I have babies? Will she kill me? Is this an Easter egg? I don't know but it's telling me something! What's the message?

I don't wanna die! Boo hoo!

April 6th, 2013

It continuing again! In the dream, I was in my car with my girlfriend, scared as fuck! I think I shit my pants! For THREE YEARS, I WAS STALKED BY MY SISTER? She's probably out of her mind! My phone rang, I answered it. I said," WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM me?". I hear her crying, I started to feel the guiltiness I made three years ago. I felt so damn bad. Then my sister said,"why,why,WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO me, I THOUGHT WE GONNA BE TOGETHER, BUT YOU FUCKING RAN AWAY WITHOUT TELLING me, HOW COULD YOU, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SO PLEASE COME BACK TO me...OR ELSE...I'LL KILL HER! I woke up after that. Oh my god! I fell bad about her, but she's Boroto's sister and little bit crazy! :( What should I do next? EGH!

April 7th, 2013

And yet another dream. I was in my room, sitting on my bed, thinking. It was 6:30 in the morning. Then, a voice message, it's my sis. I listen. "I need to talk to you, it's something to do with our relationship, so please, let me talk to you, meet me at the park at 9:00,I love you,,,,,,Boroto". It's been two and a half hours, I walked outside. Down the street, and to the park. There she is, waiting so patiently and,,,,,,happy. She was wearing a teal T-shirt, black yoga shorts, and her hair neatly a ponytail. Wow! She's actually looks amazing! Then she saw me. She sprinted straight towards me, and tackled me a huge hug. "Oh Boroto, it's good to see you again.". She reach up to my face, and kiss me on the cheek. I blushed, tee hee! "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "I'm not your real sister, I, was, adopted!". My jaw dropped. "You're, you're, you're adopted?". I fucking yelled. "Yes, so, can we, go, out, on a date in some other day?". I was dead silent for 10 long seconds and said," yeah, sure, why not?". She immediately Kissed me on the lips. Holy shit! French kiss! She's licking my tongue! I think I have a boner! She's good! We're gonna have hardcore sex after this. Hmmmmmm! I woke up again. So I think it's getting close to the end. I hope It ends with a good ending. :)

April 11th, 2013

It's been two years, probably in the year of 2018. I've been dating my stepsister during those two years, and yes, I had sex with her ( good thing I used a condom, we're still family planning and we need to get married first.) I'm at work, waiting for the day to end. My phone had a text message, it was from Kiri. It saids-

"Hey babe, I'm so bored, tired, and lonely, just a few minutes till you get out of work! :) I'll be waiting for you!"

To be continued...


End file.
